Bella
|FirstApp=Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=1/2 Angel-1/4 Stick Figure-1/4 Frieza's Race |Gender=Female |Date of birth = March 1st, Age 854 |Date of death = June 11, Age 855 (revived) |Status=Deceased |Address= |Allegiance= Time Patrol (Age 854 - currently; recruited from Age 875) |Classification=Paradox |Affiliations= Grand Priest (maternal grandfather) Dial (father) Vados (mother) Whis (uncle) Cus (aunt) Marcarita (aunt) Martinu (aunt) Korn (uncle) Future Pan (cousin) Chronoa (superior/mentor) Hose (friend/fusee) Chilada (comrade/fusee) Keela (mentor) King Kai (mentor) }} Bella (ベラ; Bera) is the daughter of Vados, and Dial and first Angel Hybrid as a result of a Natural loophole upon Stick Figures being created as an official race. Overview Name Clock comes from the latin word Cloca meaning Bell; as such Bella carries the Stick Figure naming conventions. Personality Due to being only few months old; Bella is yet to develop personality, but she seems to have developed a clingy nature to her father. Her 21 year old self seems to have developed her fathers quiet nature and is also harsh to those who do wrong. Despite her harsh attitude she is good-natured, and mostly straight forward although she can be hypocritical about it. She also has mischievous nature like her mother. At age 50 after Chronoa fast-forward Conton City until it was aligned with 950; Bella had more time to develop, and becomes more mature while retain her mother;s mischievous nature and her father's quiet nature. Bella's has thanatophobia (the fear of dying). Appearance Bella has several physical traits belonging to her parents as she has ears, eyes, and a similar facial structure to her mother, and her father eyebrow ridge. She has a pale blue face with her cheeks and forehead being white like her father. She has a single strand of red hair, and black finger nails. She is often dressed in white top, and brown diapers with a tail hole for her pale blue tail. As an adult; she has long red hair similar to her mother, but leaves it untied. Her tail is longer, and now wears gold armour resembling the Ancient Chinese Ceremonial Army dress of the emperor as seen in this image. As an adult; she is as tall as further and has her mother's figure. During the battle with Cell-X; she changed her outfit to traditional Chinese-style dress and red high heels. At age 50; she still retains youthfulness of an Angel, and she now wears her hair in a burn while two strands of hair hang down her forehead. She wears short sleeve, above the knee gold qipao with a flowery shrug with brown cargo shorts to compensate for the tail, and tan sandals with golden straps. Biography Bella was born as a result of the Stick Figure race being made an official race, and being to procreate with certain species with Angels being one of them. Dial was originally intended to be a unique hybrid as Stick Figure-Frieza Race hybrids were left, but a loophole created by nature allowed him to father a daughter. During Future Cooler's Invasion; Chronoa recruited Bella from Age 875, and asked her to survey Kid Goku's era as both Coolers battle each other. Power Bella was born with an abnormally high power level seemingly passing Frieza's power in his infancy this due to possessing the DNA and natural power of a Sentient Stick Figure and Frieza's Race which before can be pretty high. Since Sentient Stick Figures and Frieza's Race member can't naturally bred each other due to it resulting in nigh-unstoppable force; Bella and Dial both have powers that surpass what is ordinary especially due to her Angel power and DNA. Techniques *Ki Manipulation and Sensory **Full Power Energy Barrage *Flight *Galick Gun - A move that her father learnt from Vegeta **Super Galick Gun ***Friend Galick Gun **Fear Super Galick Gun - A powerful version of Galick Gun used in her Desesperación state. ***Father-Daughter Galick Gun - A Team attack combining her Super Fear Galick Gun and Dial's God Arcane Fear Hyper Galick Gun used to break through Gravoom's Barrier of Dark Light. *Malleable Anatomy **Mystic Attack *Continuous Energy Blasts *Final Flash **Fear Flash ***Hi-Speed Fear Flash *Vanish *Death God Power Sealing Spell - Following instructions from Cus and Whis; Bella and Dial were able to use a Sealing Spell to stop Gravoom from using his Death God Powers. Forms and Transformations Dimension Change Bella can change the dimensions of her body from 1D and above, but can never go below 1D. While using this form; she is harder to hit and can easily escape her opponents attacks. Great Terror As result of extreme fear while facing Cell-X - Bella achieves the Great Terror Form. While in this form; her becomes hair wild as she becomes 5'7" and muscular as she gains blank green eyes, and a black-green aura. While she is in control she gains a yellow pupil-less eye while the sclera is still green, but has less control of the form due to her decreased Sentient Stick Figure heritage. Fear Accelerate During her time with her father - she managed to obtain the Fear Accelerate form. Like her father - her right is covered in a spiked black mass caused by her blood while gained glowing veins instead of cracks. Horrified State During her time with her father - she managed to obtain the Horrified State. Her hair almost stands completely up as he muscle mass decreases, and has paler skin while sweating more profusely. Desesperación During her time with her father - she managed to obtain the Desesperación. Her blood thickens around the dominate arm, and spreads to same side of the body. The veins become more visible, and her fingers become needle like. Spikes grow out of the her spine, and the eye opposite to her dominate side becomes red. Her hair spikes up again, and their aura becomes larger. Desear After becoming overcome with desire due to wanting be able to be powerful enough assist her father she transforms into an upgraded version of the form. She grows two black horns and are on a similar angle to her father's horns while her aura flows slightly gently and gains a blue ring around her neck similar to Angel's. This form is result of her Angel and Frieza's race DNA. This form gives the user similar power to Super Saiyan Blue, but despite that the she still can't touch Gravoom's Death God Power. Dios del Miedo After being hounded by Gravoom in attempt to use his power on her - her thanatophobia is finally triggered as result. In this state; her horns from her desear form curve similar to Janemba's Dark Evolution form as result of her Frieza's Race DNA, her hair reaches her ankles while her face is frozen in fear, she gains more spikes as her body becomes blue with jet-black veins, and gains access to godly ki. Fusions Bellse Bellse (ベルス; Berusu) is the EX-Fusion of Bella and Hose. Bellada Bella (ベラダ; Berada) is the EX-Fusion of Bella and Chillada. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Frieza's Race Category:Stick Figures Category:Hybrids Category:Paradoxes Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly